


Primer día de clases

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crush, Diferencia de edad, M/M, Peter Alumno, Starker, profesor Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Peter al ser un muchacho tímido, y que por motivos de fuerza mayor, siempre era el chico nuevo, no esperaba tener un incentivo para no pasarla mal en la escuela, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, cambió eso.[Starker en Universo alterno sin poderes]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Primer día de clases

Le dolían las mejillas por la tensión de su mandíbula, sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su caja torácica, tragaba saliva consecutivamente, por la ansiedad que le daba ser el chico nuevo, otra vez.

A cada paso que daba, se aferraba más y más a la correa de su mochila, intentando no fijarse demasiado en la cantidad de personas que estaban en la entrada de su nueva escuela.

Su padre era transferido con continuidad a diferentes partes del país debido a su trabajo, y lo máximo que había durado en una escuela eran seis meses, eso, ligado a su terrible fobia social no ayudaban para nada a Peter.

Los corredores del colegio estaban repletos, y él ya había ido con antelación al colegio para su recorrido y para tener certeza de dónde sería su salón, salvo que todo estaba vacío en aquel entonces y ahora habían demasiadas voces y siluetas.

Al entrar a su aula, sintió alivio al ver las carpetas vacías, la mayoría estaba charlando afuera hasta que sonara la campana pero Peter prefería estar ya en su salón para escoger los mejores asientos, al ubicarse en la primera fila se percató que no estaba solo, el maestro estaba en el escritorio de adelante viéndolo con una sonrisa amable.

—Chico nuevo, ¿ya te aburriste de las vacaciones? —cuestionó el maestro, que podría tener la edad de su padre, sin embargo, lucía atrayente por cada poro de su piel, desde sus lentes tenuemente oscuros hasta su barba de candado. 

—Perdón, profesor Stark, no sabía que ya estaría aquí —se dispensó Peter, con sus mejillas ardientes. 

El mayor hizo un ademán con su mano para que no se preocupara. 

—Tranquilo, chico. La puntualidad no es un mal hábito —soltó y le guiñó un ojo. 

Peter sentía que este primer día se clases tenía muy buena pinta, y con ello en mente, su ansiedad se fue disipando, para centrar su atención en aquel hombre tan atractivo.


End file.
